Burritos of Shame (Fairy Tail)
by theflowermaid
Summary: Lucy comes home to Natsu, three year old Nashi and thirteen year old Meena wrapped in blankets, only to find that both she and Natsu have forgotten something very special to the both of them. (Two part one shot! Also, check out the fanfic that this one shot is based off, Mysterious Fates!)
1. The Burritos of Shame

**_A/N: This one shot is actually based off a fanart that I found on Tumblr. It was cute and hilarious and if you want to check it out, just search it up, theartist's name is N-a-d-h-i-e on Tumblr. Also, check out the story that this one shot is based off, Mysterious Fates!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **The Burrito of Shame**

Magnolia was bursting with commotion as everyone went on with their daily lives. Lucy Heartfilia walked over on the ledge by the port, balancing herself as she walked. She had just finished a job, exhausted out of her mind but the reward that she received left her more than satisfied.

"Be careful, Lucy-chan!" the sailor hollered from the boat on the water.

"Yeah, don't worry!" she hollered back as usual.

 _I wonder what Natsu made for dinner,_ Lucy thought as she reached their house. It's been three years since Nashi was born and she was still wary about leaving her with him alone. Then again, there was his thirteen year old goddaughter Meena to keep him in check. She knew that he was capable of taking care of Meena and Nashi but cooking was not one of Natsu's strengths.

When she reached the cottage, she dug into her purse and with a sigh, she opened the door with the keys.

What she saw next was unexpected, even by Lucy's standards.

"Guys, I'm ho-" Lucy stood at the doorway of their living room, staring blankly at three people wrapped in blankets like a burrito. The smallest one turned around at her voice. She smiled as she waved at her. "Nashi?"

Nashi Dragneel started to stand up but would have fallen if the burrito in the middle hadn't caught her and sat her down, with her back turned towards Lucy. That's when Lucy realized that the person was Natsu and on his right was Meena.

"Dad, this is stupidity at its finest," Meena groaned. "Just tell Luce what happened."

Lucy heard Natsu grumble something about burning and that's when it all became clear as glass. She sighed as she asked him, "Natsu, did you burn the dinner again?"

Natsu's blanket covered head nodded in response.

"And you were too ashamed to go out and get something for the girls, weren't you?"

Natsu nodded again. This time, Meena turned around and with her eyes, pleaded Lucy to do something before Natsu did the same thing he did with Nashi. Lucy internally groaned as she wished that Natsu would suck up his pride and admit that he can't cook but with the current situation, even she knew that was not going to be possible.

 _Well,_ thought Lucy, _if you can't knock some sense into them, might as well join them._

She saw a small opening in Natsu's blanket and proceeded to snuggle in with him.

Meena immediately roared as Nashi jumped at the sound of Meena laughing, giving her a rather confused, if not concerned look. "Luce, this is so like you."

"What else am I supposed to do?" Lucy asked as she gave Natsu a peck on the cheek. "I got an idiot for an husband but I love him anyway."

She felt Natsu's arms wrap around her as Lucy put her head onto his shoulder, smiling. "Now, can we please get something for the kids?"

Natsu pouted. "But-"

"No buts," Lucy replied, softly but sternly. "It's near bedtime for Nashi-"

"I'll take care of dinner for Nashi and me, Luce," said Meena, who was standing in front of them with a red strapless dress and a tuxedo in her right hand. "Aren't the both of you forgetting something?"

"What?" Lucy and Natsu said together in a confused tone as they stood up to Meena's height.

Meena raised an eyebrow, her color changing eyes (same shade of brown as Lucy for some reason) staring at her with an amused smile. "Wow. Have the both of you seriously forgotten about your three year anniversary?"

Both of their eyes bulged out in realization. _Today was our anniversary?!_ With the constant jobs she's been doing for the past two weeks, she completely forgot about the date, let alone getting Natsu a present. She was so screwed.

Meanwhile, Nastu had already grabbed the tux out of Meena's hands, rubbed her head and dashed into their bedroom. Meena rolled her eyes as she dragged a stunned Lucy into hers.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm planing on writing a second part to this mainly involving Meena, Nashi, Azuka and Mizu (Gray and Juvia's Daughter in Mysterious Fates) spying on Natsu and Lucy,_** ** _so keep your eyes peeled! :D_**


	2. Anniversary Spies

**Anniversary Spies**

"There. How's that, Luce?"

Meena had put up Lucy's hair into a intricate bun with a bunch of flower pins in her. It looked more elegant by the minute.

"Yeah, that looks beautiful, Meena," said Lucy as she curled one of the two bangs that were hanging off at each side of her face.

"Meena-nee, I'm getting hungry," moaned Nashi, who was sitting on Meena's bed.

"Now, be patient, Nashi," said Meena with a laugh. "You're just like Dad sometimes."

"You sure the both of you will be alright?" Lucy asked worriedly.

Meena sighed. "Nashi is pretty easy to figure out, Luce. Now go and knock Dad's socks off."

"Oh alright. Be good, the both of you." Lucy kissed Meena's forehead, then Nashi's and walked out the door, blushing as she smiled. As soon as Lucy walked out, Meena quickly grabbed Nashi and pulled her to the door, putting a finger to her lips as she opened the door enough to see Lucy and their Dad standing awkwardly at the entrance of the house.

"What are you doing, Meena-nee?" Nashi whispered, peeking through the door.

"You ready to go?" said Natsu as he held out his hand.

"Yeah," Lucy answered. "Have any idea where Meena planned to make us go?"

Natsu looked at the paper that Meena put in the pocket of his tuxedo. His eyes widened as soon as he opened it up. "M-Meena..."

"Dad looks shocked," commented Nashi, glancing up at Meena. "What did you give him?"

Meena smirked, her eyes glowing emerald with confidence. "Mizu and I got quite a handsome reward from a few of our jobs last week. We both split it up and reserved a few seats for our parents at a really good seafood restaurant."

"So Gray and Juvia will be there as well?"

Meena nodded as the realization of the fact that they put Natsu and Gray in the same restaurant struck her like a ton of bricks. _Oh shit, what have we done?_

The minute Natsu and Lucy walked out of the house, Meena dashed across the living room and grabbed her mini lacrima communicator. Pushing a face with blue hair and black eyes on the lacrima, Meena then put it to her ear and literally yelled, "Oi, Mizu! We have a problem!"

"First off," Mizushi Fullbuster replied on the other end. "Ow, you nearly blew my ear off!"

"Sorry," Meena said apologetically.

"It's alright. Second, you realized that we put our dads in the same bloody restaurant as well, right?"

"Why do you think I'm calling, you twat?! What are we going to do?"

"Spy on them?"

Meena paused. That wasn't such a bad idea. They had enough money from last week for four people so dinner would be served for Nashi as well.

"Only one problem, Mizu. What if they catch us? And plus, Luce and your mum are the sensible ones out of-" A dial tone sounded off. "Er - Hello?"

Someone suddenly knocked on the door, prompting Meena to jump in shock. She motioned Nashi to open the door, which turned out to be a girl with her braided black hair tucked inside a straw hat, pulling a younger girl into the house.

"A-Azuka..." Meena stammered.

"You called?" said Azuka Connell. Glancing down the blue haired girl behind her, she added, "Juvia and Gray forced me to babysit Mizu. So what's going on?"

"I'm not even going to ask," Meena answered as she tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh from her mouth.

"I'm surprised that Natsu didn't get you one as well," Mizu retorted.

"That's because I told them at the last minute," Meena flaunted. "What's you reason?"

"Touché, Randall."

"You two actually went and did it," Azuka said in awe. "And Meena, unfortunately for you, Nastu called me about five minutes ago and asked me to keep an eye on you as well."

Meena groaned. It was totally like her godfather to send someone to keep an eye on her. "Just great. Dad has one of my best friends for a babysitter. What does he think I am, five?!"

"No, but I am five years older than you."

This time it was Mizu's turn to laugh to Meena's annoyance. "At least it's not completely you," Mizu said in between laughter, "You do have Nashi now."

"Speaking of which..." Meena faced her godsister with a guilty expression, "Let's just head down there anyway. I have to get Nashi something before she goes to bed."

She took Nashi's hand and the four marched out of the house. They arrived at the restaurant by the harbor within minutes and quickly hid at another restaurant which had a conveniently great view of their parents dining nearby. After they all got sandwiches and sat down at their table, Mizu brought out her binoculars and aimed the object at them. Nashi enjoyed her turkey sandwich while Meena pretended to read a newspaper.

"So, what now?" Azuka asked about two minutes later.

"Pretty much watch to see if Dad and Gray don't burn down the bloody place."

"Ah."

"Say, Meena-nee," said Nashi with her mouth slightly full, "Why do you call mum by her name?"

Meena nearly choked on her beef sandwich. Taking a big gulp of water, she thought, _Oh dear god, she freaking noticed. Alert, alert!_ She tried to avoid the alert that said DANGER but her brain won't let her.

Meanwhile, Mizu nearly dropped her binoculars in shock as Azuka sprayed water from her mouth. No one had told Nashi about Meena's past. Surprisingly, that's exactly how Lucy wanted it for some reason. She wouldn't even hear it from Natsu that she needed to know.

"Um...well..." Meena started to sweat a tiny bit because she didn't know how to tell something her sister wasn't supposed to know. But what if I told her this in the form of a story?

Finally, she sighed as she said, "Nashi...let me tell you a story."

Azuka and Mizu's jaws dropped to the ground as so as she said this.

"Meena, are you crazy?!" Mizu cried out.

"Yes," Meena replied sarcastically. "But I am going to tell her this in a different way."

"You can't be serious, right?" said Azuka.

Meena ignored the rest of what they said and faced Nashi. "Once upon a time, there was a baby girl. She had loving parents and a family that cared about her. But one day...tragedy stuck, as the parents were suddenly killed in a carriage accident."

Mizu looked like she was about to pass out. "I'm not sure if this is the kind of story to tell a three year old, Meena."

Meena distinctly made a slicing gesture with her hand at the base of her throat to shut her up and continued on with her story.

"The girl was very sad," Meena continued on to Nashi's posture of interest, "but her aunt decided that the place she was living in was not good for the girl. So she brought her to a person that her mother had known for a long time."

"Aka, Natsu," Azuka muttered under her breath.

"This person was apparently her godfather and so the girl lived happily from then on. The end."

Nashi pouted. "This story is too short."

"Well, I didn't say that it was going to be long or action packed."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Either way, who was that girl in the story?" asked Nashi after the laughter died down. "What does it have to do with what I asked you earlier?"

It felt as though Nashi had struck down an arrow at Meena's brain. _Damn, she's quick._ She had to come up with something to counter that, stat. Mizu and Azuka both looked horror-struck as they both glanced at Meena and Nashi back and forth like a tennis match.

"Uhhh...why don't you figure that out for yourself?" Meena said, smiling as she rubbed Nashi's long, pink hair. "You have the smarts, you know."

Nashi pouted again but eventually nodded to everyone's relief. _Gezz, that was a close one._

Mizu got out the binoculars and aimed them at Nastu, Gray, Lucy and Juvia again as they all finished their food.

"Looks like we were worried for nothing," said Mizu. "Dad and Natsu seem to be on their best behavior."

"Let's thank Luce and Juvia for that," said Meena. "Let's get going before they notice us."

* * *

"Wow. So you didn't throw a huge party while we were gone," said Natsu.

Meena raised her eyebrows as she gently closed Nashi's bedroom door behind her. "Wow. You trusted me enough to send Azuka over."

Natsu laughed. "So you two get anything?"

"Yeah. We got some sandwiches...including Mizu."

Natsu slouched. "Tch..."

"Dad, come on. Don't pretend that you don't like her."

"Just ignore him, Meena," said Lucy as she dropped off her heels at the door. "Is Nashi asleep?"

Meena nodded and smiled as her exhausted father made his way to the kitchen cupboard. Luckily for him, Meena and Nashi had gone for a bit of grocery shopping before coming home.

"Seriously, Natsu?" Lucy scolded him. "You haven't even checked up on Nashi to see if she is actually asleep or not."

"Eh?" Natsu asked as he opened up the cupboards. He wasn't even listening as his face contorted into a confused look. "That's weird. I thought that I burnt everything in the kitchen."

 _"You burnt everything that was in the bloody kitchen?!"_ Lucy yelled but Natsu clamped his hands over her mouth and made a shushing sound, pointing at Nashi's bedroom door. Annoyed, Lucy glanced at Meena, silently asking her if this was true. Meena gulped and nodded quickly. She then raced into her bedroom before she saw Lucy grow out devil horns. Meena put her ear to the door to hear any screaming. However, she didn't here anything. Opening her door a little bit, she saw Lucy glaring at Natsu, who looked like he knew it was the end for him. But in the end, Lucy just sighed and knocked him on the head.

"Ow," said Natsu. "Thought I'd get a lot worse than that."

Lucy rolled her eyes, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Just be careful in the kitchen next time, alright? Or at least wait for me if you know you can't do it."

"Fine." Natsu looked like the happiest person in the world right then as he pushed a strand of hair from Lucy's face. "Whatever you say."

Meena smiled, closing her door in relief. She collapsed onto her bed and laid there as she thought about her life up until then. Despite being only a year old back when her aunt Nikita brought her to the guild, the memory of Natsu calling out to her for the first time was still vivid in her brain.

"Hey mum," Meena said silently to herself. She knew that Jodha was dead but every once in a while, she couldn't help but pretend that she could hear her. "I been living the dream, haven't I?"

As her eyes started to close in exhaustion, she heard a gentle voice say, _"Yes, you have been. Sleep tight hun."_

Meena bolted upright on her bed and looked around for the voice. As if on cue, something opened her door, which turned out to be Natsu.

"What is it, Meena?"

Meena looked confused for a second but shook it off. "I'm fine, Dad. Go to sleep."

Natsu turned around but stopped as soon as Meena said, "Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear a voice by any chance?"

The both of them were dead silent. A minute later, a small smile formed upon Natsu's face. "Maybe. You want me to sing that lullaby for you?"

"Dad! I'm not five anymore!"

"Hmm." Natsu pouted as he came up to Meena and kissed her forehead. "You can't escape it, you know. Just like you can't hide what you have been doing tonight from your old man."

Meena's eyes widened in shock as she realized that he may have known all along where they truly were. She pulled up her blankets and said, "Night, Daddy."

Natsu winked as he replied, "Sweet dreams."

And just like that, Meena truly knew she was the luckiest person in world.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey guys! I really hope you like this two part one shot! And yes, this does take place shortly before Subha and Hermione meet Fairy Tail. (MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) With that said, I am surprised that I got out a two part one shot done within a week whereas it took me nearly three months to finished the three part PPG one shot. Oh well._**

 ** _Sayonara! Do comment and/or vote if you liked it!_**


End file.
